Expensive spices (necklace)
The Expensive spices necklace is a reward from the Let Them Eat Pie quest. The special ability of this necklace allows an extra +5 life points restored for every piece of food that is eaten. The necklace does not need to be equipped for the special ability to work, it only needs to be in a player's inventory. This necklace does not work with Saradomin brews or Purple sweets, as neither are considered a food nor a potion, but both, as they have restorative effects as well as healing effects. Other beverages like beer, Asgarnian ale, and jugs of wine also count as potions and the player will not receive a +5 life point bonus when drinking them. The item is always kept on death (with a few exceptions like the Crucible). If lost a spare one can be received by talking to Nails Newton in Taverley near the lodestone. To determine if the necklace is worth carrying in an inventory slot, here are three equations: *Constitution restore without necklace = (n*h) *Constitution restore with necklace worn = (n*(h+50)) *Constitution restore with necklace in inventory = ((n-1)*(h+50)) where : n is number of inventory spaces available for food : h is constitution restored by the food you plan on bringing with you. This effect will work on every bite of food, e.g. it will heal an additional 10 life points for any pies. For baron shark and juju gumbo, this increases the amount healed by 5 only once for the initial bite and has no effect on the heal over time effect; therefore, eating a baron shark with the necklace would heal 165 life points, followed by 5 life points every second for 10 seconds. One more suggestion is to use this item with the bones to peaches or bones to bananas spells, as over time, the extra life will become worth the item slot. This is very useful on long trips to aviansie, ankou, or bloodveld. This table displays the number of food items a player must be carrying for it to be worth taking the expensive spices in an inventory slot over just bringing another piece of food: These numbers do not include the amulet itself (e.g. you must bring 25 monkfish & amulet to equal having 26 monkfish). You may notice that a general rule is to divide the number of life points restored by a food item by ten and then add one to find when you should bring spices. Using food that is consumed in multiple bites like cakes and pies do not follow this rule. This does not take into account things like the decreased cost of the food and the ability to heal more per click which can be particularly useful in hard fights, such as against bosses or other players. Trivia * Items with multiple bites gain the most from the necklace. A Cake normally heals a total of 99.9 in three bites but will heal 114.9 with the necklace. A Chocolate cake normally heals a total of 124.8 in three bites but will heal 139.8 with the necklace. However, if a lot of healing may be needed in a short time, a cake with its three bites may take too long to be useful. * Potentially, the most bonus health restored using this item is 750, if one has 99 cooking and cuts a Cheese wheel. The chance of getting 30 slices of Cheese from one wheel is very low, but it may help in a situation where one needs to restore a small amount of life periodically, such as Agility. * Even though Nails Newton tells the player that the spices would make all food more palatable, the spices don't work on certain food items such as purple sweets and any type of beverage that counts as a potion, e.g. beer and wine. * Expensive spices don't provide a life point bonus to the cornucopia. * In the Rewards menu, the Expensive spices is referred to as Spice pouch, and is labelled to give +10 healing, instead of the actual +5. Category:Necklace